


Naruto Dulce Report

by Bloodzone15



Category: Dulce Report, Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodzone15/pseuds/Bloodzone15
Summary: What happen when Naruto unlocks an ancient alien bloodline? How will the ninja world react to this new bloodline? Naruto/Hinata/Harem Lemon/lime later on
Relationships: Harem/ Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	Naruto Dulce Report

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or Dulce Report

What the hell happened?

Earlier morning in the Village of Konohagakure Naruto's apartment. "man, whoever knocking better have a full bowl of ramen for waking up." Naruto said opening the door to a woman blonde hair in a Bob cut, wearing a black skin tight shirt and a low-cut Hip Huggers that mid-thigh. On her forehead was a headband with the symbol of a messenger ninja. "Good morning Uzumaki-san, my name is Katou and I have a delivery from Ichiraku Ramen to Congratulate you on becoming a Genin and for be my 100th delivery this month we would also like to congratulate you with this one of a limited-edition Milk all the way from the Kusagakure." The woman said as she handed the two scrolls to Naruto with a blank look on her face the whole time. "Cool free ramen and rare milk this day just keeps getting better. Come on in you look like you had a long night yourself. Am I your last delivery?" Naruto asked as he invited the messenger-nin in to thank her for her hard work. "Yes, you're the last one for the day. Thank you for the hospitality." She said sitting down at the dining table as Naruto made breakfast. "No problem it's the least I can do."

"Oh, I nearly forgot I have one scroll for from a Hinata Hyuga, she wanted me not to say it's from her but her sister said to do so anyways. It's a jutsu scroll as far as I can tell."

"I'll have to thank her for it later. Can wait to try it out. Here you go bacon and egg and a glass of Orange juice, Enjoy." Naruto said place down a plate in front of her. "Wow this is good. Sorry if I'm not showing it on my face for some reason ever since I was little I can't expressions on my face. Even if I'm a very friendly people. Oh, and I'd drink that milk fast as the scroll has a timer in case it gets stolen."

"Make scene, here's to hard working people everywhere. Cheers!" Naruto and Katou said. After talking over the meal and learning a little about Katou. Naruto walk her out of the door then went to go get some train done and look over the jutsu scroll hinata sent him. Seven hours of working out and having his clones working on the jutsu that turned out to be a unique version of the Juken that can be by someone without the Byakugan. With the number of clones, he could make it was safe to say that he'd have it down by Monday for team selection. "Man, it's hot today. I think I'll call quits for now." Naruto said as he took off his jacket only to feel two soft Mounds on his chest as he brought the zipper down. Not even lets his brain figure out what's going on, he run straight to the hokage's tower. "Old man I think I have a problem, a really big problem." Naruto yelled as he barged to the hokages office ignoring the secretary at the lock the door shut.

"Naruto-kun, now what did you do this time." The aged kage glad to have the distraction from all the paperwork he had to complete. Unzipping his jacket and lifting his black shirt. "Now Naruto it may have been funny the first few times you use the sexy jutsu but a partial henge is not even funny." Hiruzen said looking a Naruto's newly grown breasts. "This isn't a joke or a prank this time. Their real and I don't know what to do." Naruto said ready to burst into tears. "This is a serious matter indeed. Neko find me the best doctor in the Village."

"Yeah hokage-sama." The voice to Naruto's left as she left to complete the task given to her. "Will neko is getting Tsunade tell me what you did today the answer maybe among what you did today."

"After you told me to go home I sleep for a few hours but a messenger-nin came to delivery a few things. I also had breakfast with Katou to thank her, know she didn't put anything in the food." "Do you remember what they were?" "Yeah, one was ramen from Ichiraku the a taijtsu scroll from Hinata. Oh, and because I was her 100th delivery I won some limited-edition milk from Kusagakure."

"Dragon go to the messenger-nin office and find out about this 100th delivery prize and if you can find this Katou." The hokage said hoping to get to the bottom of this. "Yes hokage-sama." "I'm getting to old this shit." The aged leader said rubbing the bridge of his nose trying to relieve the income headache. (Knock knock)

"Enter!"

"You need some help sensei?"

"I did not expect you to be here."

**.**

**.** **  
(To Be continue)**

**Arthur's Notes**

**So, for these of you that can't tell this is going to be a lemon.**

**Yes, Naruto is going to get a Harem, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Anko, Kurenai, Tenten and Haku are in. There may or may not be genderbending depending on the reviews.**

**I got the idea after a friend told me about Dulce Report, It a good story about aliens, mind control and Futanaris.**


End file.
